shsfandomcom-20200215-history
College Stories
College Stories is the 6th episode of the 7th season focusing on how the Twin Branches graduates start off in Centerscore University. In this episode, you are capable of playing as the classic characters from SHS such as: Hector, Amanda, John, Sam, and Zoe. This episode was released on July 25, 2013. Synposis Familiar faces in unfamiliar places... Plot The episode starts off with Hector, Amanda and Sam in front of the campus with Zoe with Hector and Amanda being excited for their first day because they're going to join a fraternity and sorority and Sam's not joining them because of her Shakespearian scholarship that she has to meet Ms. Macbeth. Tina then looks at Amanda thinking that she can be a Sorority girl with her being ego, so Amanda decides to go check it out and Hector decides to go check out M.A.N. You then customize your Football season character with you being in M.A.N. with Bryce, Dontae and James. Their main rival frat (the B.R.B. brothers) created mischief by pranking M.A.N. Bryce tells John (or whatever the name was) to call for backup (His girlfriend Beth, Lisa or Raven). Hector comes up to the M.A.N booth and is eager to join M.A.N, but Trey (the self-centered leader of the B.R.B. brothers) says that he could use a guy like Hector and that M.A.N is falling apart with the snack table, but Hector thinks that M.A.N has got another trick up their sleeve. John girlfriend (Beth, Lisa and Raven) stands up to Trey with everybody else being impressed, and it makes Trey look weak. G.U.Y. decided to team up with the B.R.B. brothers to play a scrimmage football game against M.A.N and Trey thinks they don't stand a chance, but M.A.N thinks otherwise. B.R.B and G.U.Y were beaten with Trey becoming infuriated and becomes even more infuriated when Bryce calls him a sore loser and starts shoving him, then the rest of M.A.N start physically fighting B.R.B and G.U.Y and they end up on the ground, with Hector impressed. Then Coach Craw appears and tells them to break it up and Hector's not sure what to do and John says they should run. Back in the M.A.N house Hector is thinking about pledging with M.A.N and they celebrate by going to a party at the O.M.G house. For Sam, it started off with her and Zoe looking for the theatre department, and Sam feels like a fake since she got the scholarship. Zoe cheer her up by telling her that if she knew that she hated acting and still did it for the money then you are a fake. Zoe then wishes her luck and leave her for a call from her father. Sam then meets Ms Macbeth and is delighted to see her and then leave her to introduce herself to the other scholarship winners. She meet a new girl named Trisha with acting experience, and then she met Logan (another tall guy with acting experience) with them automatically getting hostile. They then had to get romantic with each other , and Sam did it from thinking about her previous ex-boyfriends (Colt, Nick and Spencer) with it being a success. After that, Sam helped Trisha and Logan compromise on a project by suggesting a 'Serious Musical'. For Amanda, it started off with her heading to wrong Sorority place. She met up with Adam and Raven with it being an awkward greeting, but then they had her do poetry with the only one recognizing her being Dinah. After them being impressed, Beth came to see if there were any lost people, and she took Amanda with her. The two briefly caught up with each other, and with Beth doubting Amanda, Amanda impressed Beth dressing her up successfully. After that, Paula appears and Amanda says that they should catch up, but Paula manipulates Amanda by telling her that she need to do some work for the O.M.G and then Amanda caught on and stood up to Paula for once. After that Hector finds Amanda and they enjoy the party and that ends the episode. Bonus Scene enjoy it. Bonus Scene 'Zoe's father' was actually Wes secretly acquiring Zoe's phone number and was able to change the caller with Zoe being suspicious on how he did it. It turns out that Wes is still wanting Zoe to pay up the favors while she's the social chair for the summer. Characters *Hector Alonzo *Amanda Applebee *Sam Hill *Zoe Davis *Paula Anderson *Ms. MacBeth *Tina *John Johnson *Beth Morgan *Raven Fallon *Adam Jay *Dinah Nightingale *Coach Craw *Trey *Trisha *Logan *Bryce Hartman *Dontae Morris *James Yamat Category:Episodes Category:A New Start Category:Season 7: Summer Showdowns